Once a Promise, Always a Promise
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: You always seemed to be beside me. You never leave until I smile. You always try your best to make me laugh even though it's hard for you to make me. But then, there's a time where you need to go away. It's fine if you're gone… I only hope that you'll come back soon, as you promised.


_You always seemed to be beside me. You never leave until I smile. You always try your best to make me laugh even though it's hard for you to make me. But then, there's a time where you need to go away. It's fine if you're gone… I only hope that you'll come back soon, as you promised._

* * *

"Hey!" he called out.

I looked at him, seeing his usual smiling face with those red and blue eyes of his, gazing with delight. I sighed in a bit of annoyance. He ran and hugged me tightly. I wanted to struggle but then I hugged him back.

"How are you, Hibari?" he asked, using the name I preferred.

"Busy on checking trouble makers." I said in monotone.

"You always seem to work every day, why won't you take a break for a chance?" he said.

"Being one of the disciplinary committee is not that easy. And mostly if you're the one to lead." I said, a bit of annoyed.

"Can you at least take a break, just this once?" he asked in a pleading kind of tone.

I sighed and said _yes. _He smiled and hugged me tighter almost squeezing me to death. Before going anywhere else, I arranged the school papers, strangely seeing curriculum vitae, resumes and business letters with it, '_Maybe it got misplaced or maybe a stupid little prank of the students.'_I thought but it didn't look so real so I was sure that it was a prank. I closed the door of the office and walked out of school. He, Mukuro Rokudo, which was waiting outside of school for me, smiled at me with excitement.

I walked up to him and asked "Why do you even want for me to take a break? And where are we going?"

"For you and me to have fun and we're going to a place which is beautiful yet private." He said with a grin.

"This better be good or I'll bite you to death!" I warned with a glare.

He chuckle thinking of it as a bluff. I glared at him in a sign _I mean it_. Silence filled the air. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and dragged me. His glee on his face faded into a serious one. Never had I seen his face like that or have I been so surprised of what expression he has now. Those delightful eyes of his turned into dull ones. I stared at him with a confused look.

"We're almost there." He said.

"Okay…" I said.

He dragged me in a caved covered with vines. We ran further in until we saw a very bright light. I closed my eyes as I covered my face with my arm.

"Take a look at this Hibari." He said.

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful view of a small waterfall that connected two lakes and a valley of flowers. I agree it is a beautiful place but I gave an uninterested expression. Mukuro frowned seeing my expression. He dragged me down to the lake and we both sat down at the dancing flowers. He looked down as he picked up one flower and twirl it around. I glanced at the flower he picked noticing that he's sad but he doesn't seem to show it.

"Don't you like the place?" he asked.

"I, sort of, like it." I said.

"Sort of?" he repeated.

I sighed. "Fine, I actually _like_ it." I said.

The glee on his face came back. He gazed up the sky grinning. I glanced down at the flowers. While I was looking down he slid the flower he was holding at my ear. I looked away having a pink blush cross my face. He chuckled as he noticed that I was blushing. He wrapped his arm over my shoulders making me blush even more.

"Please, remove your arm." I said.

He chuckled again. "Come on, Just let this moment last." He said.

I wondered. _Why did he show me this place? Why did he want this moment last like forever? Why is it like he's saying goodbye? _ We looked at the sky gazing at the sun set. _Why?_ We were silent, gazing at each other's eyes. We felt each other's breaths then we suddenly looked away.

"Hibari," he said. "Do you wonder why I showed you this place just now? Why I didn't tell you about it before?" He asked.

"Well, Yes." I replied.

"It's because…" He paused.

"Because, what?" I repeated.

"It's because… If there was a time when we're going to be separated from each other, I would show you this." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I won't be staying for so long in Namimori, in Japan, with you. Hibari… I need to go to Vindicare." He explained.

"You're leaving?" I asked again, my voice changing in a depressed tone.

"Yes," he answered, his voice trembling in a hidden way. "I…" he added.

I stared at him with a confused look yet sad one. _Why?_

"I love you, Hibari." He said with one breath.

I remained speechless. He remained silent. Suddenly, the wind blew through the flowers making their petals float around us.

"And I promise to come back and be with you again." He lastly said as pecked my lips then stood up and walked away.

I stood up quickly and ran to catch him. I pushed away the vines and then saw nothing. He was gone. I, staring at the nothingness, was so confused. A tear poured down my cheek for the first time. I took the flower off of my ear and held it tightly. _Why?_

_I don't understand, why do you need to leave me? When will you come back? Why didn't I said "I love you too." When you were still there? Why? I love you… Please come back soon. I'll be waiting for you always and forever. _

"I'll be waiting for you to fulfill your promise." I muttered.


End file.
